One Last Time
by HiatusMaster
Summary: Serena's cried just a little too much. Hurt. Second chapter added due to requests.
1. Chapter 1

"Again?" Her voice practically screamed that she was crying, but the person on the other end of the line was too hurried to catch on. "Yeah, there's been a big emergency in the middle of Luminose, and I can't make it back in time. Sorry, love ya! I'll make it up to you." The phone call cut.

Serena slumped down against her Pokemon Center room wall, fighting tears that she knew she couldn't stop. Again. Again. Again. Always again. She and Calem had been dating for almost a year now, and they had decided to celebrate her recent admission into a Kalosian university with dinner in Ambrette Town. Thrilled that her usually busy boyfriend had decided to spend some quality time with her, she had spent all day preparing for his arrival. She flew to Ambrette on her Talonflame, purchased a brand new dress for the occasion, and spent all day waiting in the town's Pokemon Center for their date at seven. The clock ticked by maddeningly. Every second felt like an hour to her; it had been so long since she had seen him; ever since he had become the Kalos League Champion, his timetable had seemed to have been completely filled by this and that. First, it was an interview with every news station in the region. Then it was the stamping out problems in every city in Kalos. Sure, Calem made a good salary because his position as Champion was financed by Kalos taxpayer dollars, but Serena swore that he would be a trillionaire if they paid him per hour. Now, every time Serena wanted to see him, it would always be this, or that, or something else. A bunch of Starmie wreaking havoc on a border town. A criminal that the local police couldn't catch. A freaking autograph signing. There was no end to the ridiculous tasks put on Calem's plate every day.

The worst part? He never said no to any of them.

Serena couldn't remember Calem ever saying no to anyone requesting his help as Champion; even when they were so obviously taking advantage of his inability to speak that beautiful two-letter word. Calem couldn't say no. Well, to everyone accept her. He canceled on her, showed up hours late, or sometimes he didn't even have time to answer or return her Holo Caster calls and messages to tell her he was canceling or would be late.

Again. Again. Again. Again. Again.

Again was the only word that heralded the start of a Calem date these days.

She curled up into a ball and put her face in her lap. "Am I not as important as an autograph signing these days?" The tears that she'd been holding back finally started falling, and she couldn't stop, just as she'd thought. At this, her Chesnaught released himself from his Pokeball and walked over to comfort his clearly distressed trainer. Back when he was still a tiny Chespin, he'd sit on Serena's lap and make funny faces to cheer her up whenever she was having moments just like this one. Now he looked a little too intimidating to make cute funny faces, so he just patted her head while she cried her eyes out. The fact that Chesnaught cared that she was upset made things a little better, but what she really wanted right now was Calem to care about her. "I'm not as important as any of his Champion duties; he'll say yes to everyone but me…" Serena couldn't take this anymore. She loved him so much… Back when they started dating, Serena always put him first. She'd go out of her way on her journey just to see him. She'd spend hours on the phone comforting him when he was upset. She'd spend so much time trying to look just perfect whenever she was about to go see him. She certainly couldn't beat him at Pokemon Battling (his Greninja and the rest of his team were as strong as ogres even back then), but she wanted to be the best girlfriend he could ask for at least. She'd follow him to the ends of the ear-

Wait. Maybe that her problem. Maybe she loved someone who never even had time for her just a little too much. What if… What if she forgot about Calem, and stopped waiting around for him? He certainly didn't appreciate her anymore. An autograph signing? She really wasn't even as important as his fucking fans? Sadness quickly turned to bitterness as Serena remembered all the times Calem had just decided she wasn't worth his time. It might have been a rash decision, but Serena was through. The more she thought about it, the more she realized that Calem just didn't care about her as much as he used to; or even at all sometimes, for that matter.

She turned on her Holo Caster and dialed Calem's number, knowing full well that he wouldn't answer. "Hey! This is Calem, Champion of Kalos, and the strongest trainer in the world! I'm not available at the moment, but when I'm done kicking some major ass, I'll be sure to call you back. If you need to leave a message, do it right after the... *beep!*" "Calem. I love you, but this isn't working anymore. I would've done this in person, but when would you ever even have time for it? I'm not worth the slot on your timetable next to Kalos, or your fans, or anything else that the Champion's duties call for. I'm just the silly girl who sits around waiting for the guy she loves to turn back and notice her; maybe even treat her right for a change. You don't value me, or our time together, and I want to be with someone who values both. I hope your emergency in Luminose works out. Bye."


	2. Chapter 2

"…I hope your emergency in Lumiose works out. Bye."

Calem listened to the message once, then again, then over and over again. Again and again, just to make sure he had heard it right. What kind of blasphemy was this? No SANE girl would ever leave HIM, the dashingly good-looking champion. It just HAD to be some kind of mistake. Calem huffed, and decided that Serena must've just made a temporary error in judgment; any moment now, he would receive another holo caster call from the girl, begging him to take her back. I mean, he was Calem, the freaking champion and hero of Kalos! No chick in their right mind would turn down the PRIVILAGE of being his girlfriend.

"I'll just set my holo caster down, and watch a bit of TV. She should be calling with my apology any second now."

Calem did just that; he made himself comfortable in his favorite armchair, and channel-surfed to pass the time while waiting for Serena to come back to him.

Days passed.

Weeks passed.

And eventually, four months had gone by. Calem had gotten off the couch to solve Kalos' problems, but he spent all of his free time thinking about Serena and her apology. Why hadn't she come back to him?

Where was his apology?

He wanted Serena, DAMMIT!

Serena belonged to him. Serena was his.

Why hadn't she called?

Why hadn't he even heard from her?

That girl was his. And just like everything else in his life, he was going to take what was his. His property just didn't wander off and go off on its own. Calem called out his Flygon, and climbed on its back. He would find that girl, and bring her back to him. He WAS the badass champion after all.

There was music coming from a quaint café down in Lumiose; Calem recognized the song, as it was one of those stupid romantic jazz pieces Serena adored. That girl really needed to have her ears checked; her taste in music was just terrible. It was all about rock and roll these days.

Swooping down in front of the café, he spotted Serena amidst a crowd of people. What luck! Now he could take back his bitch and be back to his apartment with her just in time to make out while watching cartoons.

Hold on. She was… dancing? To this crappy jazz shit? Making a fool of herself in front of all these people? Ugh. Gag me.

And then, he noticed she had a partner.

And her smile was… brighter than he could remember. It reminded him of when they had first been together. When she had looked at him like that. Jealousy and rage consumed the champion.

That smile was supposed to be his! For HIM!

He thought about rushing in and having his team decimate the man who had taken his chick, but decided against it. He wouldn't make a scene here, and ruin his fans' perfect image of him. That stupid bitch would get what was coming to her. No one left HIM.

He walked out, plotting his next move to take Serena back, when he ran into an older girl with a brown pony tail and a white hat. A Serperior accompanied her; a serene expression on its face.

He was about to apologize and offer the girl a once-in-a-lifetime chance to be fucked by the champion himself (she was very attractive), but stopped once he noticed there was something different about her. Her eyes were calculating. Cold. Devoid of any affection for him.

"Why don't we go on a walk, champion of Kalos?"

Serena's smile never faded. She enjoyed the rest of her life, holding and being held by the person she loved.

Author's Note: Hey! I'd like to thank all of the people who wanted a sequel; your support of the story in the first place made this a reality. I'm not quite sure if this is what you wanted, but I decided that if I was going to continue this, this was the way to end it. Sorry it took so long; I planned on keeping it as a one-shot, but ended it due to a PM I received long after the story had been published. Thanks for the support everyone!

-Sell


End file.
